


i don't know where you're going but do you have room for one more

by bessyboo



Series: how to make boys-next-door out of assholes [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jonny is a control freak, Lawyers, M/M, Moving, Radio Hosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny just blinks at him. “We’re moving in two days.”</p>
<p>Patrick raises his eyebrows. “And...you don’t have some interns who could do that for you?” He gestures at the boxes.</p>
<p>Jonny scowls, his face a mixture of indignation and desperation. “They kept <i>doing it wrong</i>!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't know where you're going but do you have room for one more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/gifts).



> Because sometimes you're in the midst of moving offices at work while Siri is having a really shitty week and you just have to text her some snippet fic about boys being dumb. At least if you're me, you do. This is for her because it's her fault and also she told me it didn't suck.

Patrick’s had his eye on the clock since he left the station, but it’s now officially past eight, and Jonny still isn’t home.

Patrick sighs. It’s not unusual for Jonny to work late—although not usually _this_ late—but he’s complained enough at work recently about eating dinner alone that Sharpy has started giving him shit about, “being a good housewife, letting your big strong man bring home the bread”. Patrick was forced to point out that _Sharpy almost fell asleep on the air yesterday_ , so he can fuck off.

(“Whatever, man,” Sharpy had replied. “Babies are exhausting, okay, maybe if Jonny makes an honest woman out of you someday and knocks you up, you too will understand.”

It had devolved into a less-than-dignified wrestling match from there. They’re lucky that had been a long commercial break.)

Weighing his options, Patrick sighs and grabs his keys and wallet. There’s late, and then there’s _late_ , and Jonny has now blown past both of them. Time to be an awesome boyfriend and make sure that Jonny hasn’t, like, died under a pile of paperwork in his office, or something.

After finding an open parking meter nearby (finally), Patrick nods at the doorman, but frowns once he gets up to the thirty-second floor and all the lights are off. There’s a lone janitor that Patrick sort of recognizes half-heartedly unwinding a vacuum cord. He sees Patrick, smirks, and throws a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of Jonny’s office. Patrick sighs, waves, and starts jogging over.

He stops in the doorway of Jonny’s office, blocking the light spilling into the hallway. Jonny looks up, and wow, Patrick’s not sure he’s seen the crazy eyes get this bad since Jonny’s second year of law school. Jonny is surrounded by a dozen half-packed boxes, what looks to be three-quarters of a desktop computer set up, an open laptop, and _hundreds_ of open file folders, papers spilling everywhere.

“Dude. This is late, even for _you_.”

Jonny just blinks at him. “We’re moving in two days.”

Patrick raises his eyebrows. “And...you don’t have some interns who could do that for you?” He gestures at the boxes.

Jonny scowls, his face a mixture of indignation and desperation. “They kept _doing it wrong_!”

Patrick’s trying not to laugh. He really is. The desperation on Jonny’s face brings him further into the office and around the desk.

Jonny sighs. “Abby finally snapped yesterday and told me that, quote,” he scrunches his face up and puts on a falsetto that honestly sounds nothing like Abby Sharp, “‘this move is bringing out the worst in you and I can’t handle your neuroses right now, I’m going to help Hossa, I’ll work for you again after you’ve gotten settled in the new office’, and then something about how I should get laid and find interns to bitch at.”

“Hey!” Patrick protests. “You get _plenty_ laid. At least you do _when you come home_.” He looks at Jonny pointedly.

Jonny groans. “I _know_. I just...she left me on my own and the interns keep leaving for coffee breaks and not coming back when I tell them _how they are putting everything in the wrong place_. I got this first-year associate, Saad, to help me this afternoon, and he’s pretty competent, but he left...” He trails off and looks at his watch. “Jesus, like three hours ago.”

“Awww, baby,” Patrick coos, coming around the desk and massaging Jonny’s shoulders. Jonny makes a face at the pet name, but drops his head onto his arms crossed on the desk.

“They were all _doing it wrong_ ,” he mutters. “I just have to do it myself.”

Patrick hums. “Well, since I’m already here, I could help you?”

Jonny lifts his head to give Patrick his most skeptical look. “The interns have _training_ , and they were useless. There’s no way you’ll be any more helpful.”

“Ah,” Patrick says, “but unlike some nineteen-year-old looking for college credit, _I’m_ not afraid of you turning your crazy shark eyes on me and screaming that I just put a file in the wrong box.”

Jonny glares and opens his mouth, clearly wanting to protest the point, but not actually able to deny it.

“I’m used to your bitching, you asshole,” Patrick says fondly. “Let me help.” He digs his thumbs into a knot between Jonny’s shoulder blades. Jonny moans a little, then drops his head back onto his arms.

“Fine,” he tells the desk. “ _Fine_ , I’ll order a pizza.”

“Good,” Patrick says. He gives Jonny’s back one last rub, then heads for an open box by the door. “Be sure to get extra pepperoni!”

Jonny gives him one of his looks that is reserved for Patrick. It’s an equal mix of fondness and “you are an idiot”.

“I know your pizza order, fuckwad.”

Patrick grins blindingly at him. As Jonny calls in their order, he covertly texts Sharpy, _Tell your wife to do her job and stop jonny from killing everyone. And make sure he gets that kid Sawed or whatever all day tomorrow, he’s rly stressed_

He immediately gets back, _fuck off my wifes awesome at her job ur boyfriends just crazy. But ill tell her_

Patrick rolls his eyes, but puts his phone away to start packing up files. And when Jonny immediately yells, “oh my god, NO, YOU CAN’T PUT THOSE IN THERE, THAT’S THE _OTHER_ KELLEY FILE, WE HAD TO REFILE THAT CASE, GOD PATRICK,” Patrick just grins at him, ready to shoot back _oh, obviously_ , and thinks, yeah, maybe his “boyfriends just crazy”. But he kind of loves him anyway.


End file.
